Best Friends For Now, Love For Life
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Fenella and Griselda. One is never seen without the other. Their names are always said together. They have always being best friends but could there maybe be something more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love Fenella and Griselda so much. They have so much chemistry and I am suprised there is not more stories about them so I had to write my own. This takes place in their first year at college, I hope you enjoy. Edits by my friend Joey again.

* * *

 **Best Friends For Now,Love For Life**

* * *

Chapter One

Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood had been best friends since they were eleven years old and though it was many years later their friendship had never faded. Those two eleven year old girls were long gone, in fact both girls were now seventeen and were in their first year of witching college at Weirdsister. Currently the two girls were sat in Misery's cafe enjoying a piece of cake each.

"You know, I always knew school food was bad but after coming to college I realise just how bad it actually is." Griselda said with a chuckle as she tucked into her piece of chocolate cake.

Griselda Blackwood had shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes which made her the complete opposite of her best friend who had brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"I still do not see how they manage to get past the board with that food" Fenella replied as she too tucked into her piece of cake.

"You know I kind of feel bad for Mildred and the others having to eat that food for another year, do you?" Griselda asked thinking how much their friends still had to suffer.

"Not really no, we had to eat it for the same amount of time as them" Fenella replied enjoying laughing with her friend.

"Too true" Griselda replied as she finished off her piece of cake.

"We are both going to put on so much weight here" Fenella said commenting on how much they'd been eating since being in college.

"Don't be stupid, you can eat whatever you want and never put on weight, I am the one who has that problem." Griselda replied commenting that her friend was skinny and thinking she wasn't.

"Don't be daft Grissy, you are not fat" Fenella said not seeing what Griselda was saying about herself.

"Oh well thank you Fen" Griselda replied with a smile on her face.

Fenella and Griselda were longer names and of course with many other long names people invent nicknames for them. People called Fenella 'Fenny' and Griselda got called 'Gris' but the girls had their own personal names for each other. Fenella called Griselda 'Grissy' and Griselda called Fenella 'Fen'.

"I am still hungry" Fenny said still feeling her stomach felt empty.

"You just ate a huge piece of chocolate cake" Grissy replied amazed.

"Yes but I have four years to make up for, pass me the menu Grissy." Fenella said as her friend passed her the menu closest to her.

"Do you have any idea what red velvet cake is?" Fenny asked her friend unsure what it was like.

"I have heard of it, I have never tried it though." her best friend replied now curious herself.

"Let's get some" Fenny said with a smirk.

Griselda moved over so she was looking at the menu with her friend."I can't I don't have any more money on me." Griselda said seeing the price for the cake.

"That's okay, we can share a piece" Fenella said as she stood up and walked to the counter to order. Griselda watched her best friend with a smile she didn't even pay attention when the waitress cleaned the old cake plates off the table before her. Gris kept watching her friend until she came over a few minutes later carrying a delicious looking slice of cake on a plate.

"I was a penny short, I was going to tell you to prank him if he didn't let me have it." Fenella said as her friend laughed in a way wishing the server had not let her have it she loved playing harmless pranks as much as her friend did.

Fenella took her seat opposite her friend and placed the luxurious piece of cake between them.

"You doughnut, you only got one fork" Griselda said seeing that there was only one on the plate.

"Oi don't complain I am sharing a piece of precious cake with you, here you try it first in case it is disgusting." Fenella said as she put a bit of cake on the fork.

"Oh thanks I..." Griselda started to say but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Fenny pushed the fork into her mouth narrowly missing the girls face.

"Careful you nearly poked me" the blonde complained with a mouth full of cake still "It's good cake though." She says after chewing and swallowing the cake.

Fenella tried some and chewed for a few seconds before talking "You are correct it is good cake, though what cake is not good cake?" Fenny asked knowing all cake was delicious.

"Good point, oh Fen you have a bit of cream on your face" Gris replied with a sly look on her face.

"I do where?" the brunette asked unsure where the cream would be on her face.

Griselda touched the cake with her pointer finger swiping a bit of the cream so it was on her finger.

"HERE" the blonde then replied as she put the cream on her friend's face.

"HEY!" her friend replied "What was that for?" she asked but was smiling.

"Pay back for nearly stabbing me in the eye with a fork" Gris replied with a big playful smile on her face.

"You are so childish" Fenella said back with a smirk.

"Explain how you are more mature than me?" Griselda asked as Fenella wiped the cream off of her face.

"Here you have missed a bit" Gris said as she wiped her friends chin with her thumb.

"All better" Griselda said seeing the cream in her thumb now. She wipes it off on a clean napkin that was on the table.

"Should I trust you that it is safe to go out? I probably have cream all over my face" the brunette joked.

"I can't believe after all these years you don't trust me" Griselda said pretending to be hurt.

"Exactly, I have known you forever and know you to well" Fenella said as she carried on eating the cake.

"I am highly insulted" Griselda said as she stole the fork and ate some of the cake.

* * *

Before long the two girls had finished the cake and got up linking arms to leave the cafe. They walked out the door and started to walk back to their college arm in arm.

"Now that we are full we can work on that essay due next week" Fenella said thinking about getting on with school work.

"Did you just seriously suggest we go and do work when we still have a week left?" Griselda asked shocked that she would have even suggested that.

"It was just a suggestion you did not let me finish, we could go do that essay or we could go and play a prank on the beetle." Fenella said with an evil smile.

"I like option two come on" Griselda said also smirking, much preferring that option.

* * *

Veronica Dewdrop otherwise known as the beetle worked at Weirdsister College. She was in charge of security and finances and was hated by pretty much everyone at the college. The two girls had been planning a prank for a while and now when they were bored it seemed like the perfect time.

The two girls walked into their college and carefully walked down the corridor in search of the beetle. If they got caught it would blow their cover. They arrived at The Beetle's office and knocked which was met with no answer. The two girls muttered a quick unlocking spell on the door and snook in.

In the room were many different types of machines that did many different things. One of the things the beetle had in her room was a water dispenser. The girls sneaked up to the dispenser and unscrewed the filter holding the water on the wall before sneaking out of the room again.

Both girls hid behind a wall waiting for their victim to come. After a long while the girls were bored out of their minds and were just about to leave when they saw the beetle walking towards her door. The woman walked into her room humming and the girls moved so they were standing at the window.

The beetle picked up a cup and walked towards the water dispenser. She turned on the cold tap.

"Oh for goodness sake" she said as she saw the bottom of the container was leaking. She placed her cup back down and put her hand on the dispenser to try and fix it but because it was loose the container came away from the rest of the machine completely soaking the woman on the head.

"Ahh" she screamed angrily as the water was soaking her.

"Epic" Griselda said so proud of their prank.

"Well worth the planning" Fenella said as they high fived each other. Both so elated at the prank being such a success.

Both girls were happy and had had a fun day together and the success of their prank helped. The girls linked arms after their success and walked back to their room ready to call it an night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day was a Saturday which meant there was no lessons and the girls could spend the day together. The two girls shared a flat which was not a coincidence. They had not actually been assigned to share but the girls they were sharing with happened to be twins and really wanted a flat together so the four girls simply switched rooms which made everyone happy. Fenella and Griselda shared and the twins shared.

The flat was fairly small. It had a small living area with one sofa and a kitchen attached which was even smaller. The flat then had one bathroom and two bedrooms. The girls bedrooms were opposite each other and that morning they both happened to open their bedroom doors at the same time both still in their pyjamas.

"Morning Fen" Grisleda said sleepily

"Morning Grissy" her friend replied groggily

The two girls looked at each other happily for a few seconds before they both glanced in the direction of the bathroom door and started making a run for it. Both girls had exactly the same distance to run but Griselda got there just a few seconds earlier.

"No" Fenella said as she saw the door closing and heard her friend laughing from the other side.

"Great, you take forever." Fenella said annoyed

"Should have been quicker then." Griselda replied happily

The brunette sighed knowing she would have a long wait she went and sat down on the sofa, she picked up a magazine that she started to flick through as she waited.

* * *

Griselda showered and hummed to herself as she stepped out before wrapping a towel around herself and that was when she realised she had a problem. Sharing a flat with someone meant it was hard to get privacy so the girls would get changed in the bathroom straight after their shower but because she had gotten into the bathroom by chance she had not had an opportunity to take her clothes in with her.

She wrapped her towel tighter around herself and walked out the bathroom and saw her friend sitting on the sofa looking at a magazine but seeming uninterested in it.

"It is all yours" Griselda said as her friend looked up to reply.

Fenella looked up and was about to speak when she suddenly lost her voice and found herself staring at her friend in a towel. Why she was staring she did not know but she could not help it. It can only have been a few seconds she was staring.

"Fen...are you okay?" Grissy asked just seeing her silently staring at her.

"What?" Fenella said as she shook her head coming back to reality and realised she had been staring.

"The bathroom is free" Griselda said feeling herself blushing and hoping her friend did not notice this.

"Oh yes sorry, thanks" Fenella said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom quickly.

Griselda walked into her bedroom trying to get rid of the heat on her cheeks.

* * *

Once both girls had showered and dressed they linked arms and left their flat.

"Why don't we go and have some breakfast?" Gris suggested being hungry.

"Well you know me I am not going to say no to the suggestion of food" Fenny said just as her stomach rumbled.

"Good, actually there is someone I would like you to meet" Gris replied having not yet introduced Fenny to someone she had met.

"Who? Do you have a new best friend?" the brunette asked jokingly, knowing Gris would never replace her.

"What? No of course not, how could I get a better or crazier bestie then you." Griselda said as she unlinked her arm from Fenella's and put it around the girls shoulder instead squeezing her.

"Then how did you meet this person?" Fen asked as she too put her arm around her friend.

"They go to my discussion group" Griselda replied sharing where she met this person.

Fenella and Griselda spent their days together pretty much twenty four seven except for Wednesday night. When they first started at the college the teachers were worried their friendship was unhealthy and that they relied too much on each other so they had been forced to pick a club to attend separately. Griselda chose a discussion group and Fenella a science group.

"I thought you hated having to go there?" Fenella asked suspiciously knowing what Grissy had told her about the class.

"Oh you know I do, still there is someone you need to meet." Griselda said knowing she really wanted her best friend to meet them.

"Great, but can I have food first?" the brunette complained her stomach still rumbling.

"You and flipping food come on" the blonde said with a laugh.

"Don't deny that you love me" Fenella said with a smirk.

"You know I do but you can drive me insane" Griselda said playfully pushing her to the side a little.

* * *

The two young girls walked into the cafe and each ordered a full English breakfast which they patiently waited for at their table.

"That went smoothly, remember when we were in France and you ordered raw fish?" Fenella said with a laugh.

"Hey it is not my fault the French word for fish and drink are practically the same." the blonde said defensively.

"I don't think I have ever seen your father laugh so much" Fenella said remembering how much Grissy's dad laughed at her.

"Mum and dad still remind me of that." Griselda said sharing that it still continues at home.

Both girls had gone on a lot of holidays together with their parents and had even gone before college. Three weeks were spent with Fenella's family in Cyprus and three weeks with Griselda's in Spain.

"Okay so I made a mistake, but when we were in Cyprus you accidentally asked the waitress out" Griselda said with a smirk.

"Not my fault, I got the words jumbled" Fenny said defensively embarrassed as her friend laughed.

"Two full English breakfasts" a waitress said as she served the girls. Griselda burst into more laughter at the timing of it.

* * *

The girls ate chatting happily as they did so.

"I kind of miss school do you?" Fenella asked missing the normalcy of their old school.

"Yes, I miss Mildred and the rest, I even miss Hardbroom she was really fun to mess with" Grisleda said as she wiped her face with a napkin before speaking again.

"Do you remember the time she fell in the lake?" Griselda asked already giggling.

"Fell? She was standing by the edge and Mildred crashed into her pushing her in" Fenella said laughing as well.

"That was hilarious, I remember she wouldn't talk to Miss Drill for ages as she had caught her laughing at her" Gris said laughing even more at the thought of these memories.

"How could you not? That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my life" Fenny snorted.

"It really was to funny for words" Gris replied as she drank her drink.

The two girls finished eating and were talking casually when a male voice from behind them said "Grissy."

Fenella had been smiling but when she heard that name her smile faded and she looked up slowly.

Stood behind them was a young man who looked about their age. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"Can we help you?" Fenella asked rudely. She was annoyed that this guy had the nerve to use that nickname. That was hers and only hers for Gris.

"Fen" Griselda said raising her eyebrows before standing up.

"This is Ganon, this is the person I wanted you to meet" Griselda said standing with him.

She looked at them. They were standing quite close to each other and she already knew.

"Ganon is my..." Griselda said before being cut off by Fen.

"Don't say it" Fenella said more to herself than her friend.

"Boyfriend" Griselda finished.

Fenella passed out there in her chair, her brain swirling and the world around her seemed to stop at that word. Her chest hurt and her stomach hurt and all she could hear was that word repeating over and over in her head. Anger and hurt was building up inside her at him and at her best friend, at them being together.

"Fen" she heard someone say but it sounded very far away.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster and then there was that voice around her again.

"FEN" someone shouted. For the second time that day she shook her head coming back to reality, her brain was still fussy and swirling around.

"Are you okay?" Griselda asked looking at her best friend concerned.

The brunette looked up at her best friend and stood herself up slowly. She was hurt, she felt betrayed at this time she didn't know why she was feeling so hurt by her but she was. She got out of her chair looked at the two of them together one last time and she ran out the cafe with tears falling down her face. She wanted to escape the two of them, escape the hurt she was experiencing being around them right now. She just kept running until she couldn't run anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Griselda had expected anger to some degree but she had not expected her best friend to get so upset and run out. For a few moments after her friend had gone she stood there in shock just staring at the door before she came to her senses.

"FEN" Grisleda shouted as she ran out the door after her friend. Stepping out the cafe she stopped running and looked in all directions for a sign of the brunette but she could not see her anywhere. With no idea which path she had taken she was at a loss and sighed before going back into the cafe.

* * *

Fenella kept running until she was completely out of breath and then finally stopped to catch her breath. She hunched over a little trying to get her breathing back to normal. After a few moments she stood back up straight and started to walk slowly. Looking around she realised she had no idea where she was, she had never been to this part of the area before but she was not worried she knew all of the surrounding areas lead back to the college one way or another. With this in mind she set off on a slow walk still crying silently to herself.

As she walked she could sense some people walking toward her from the other side but she kept her head down and didn't glance up until she heard a familiar voice.

"Fenny?" the voice said and the brunette looked up as she heard her nickname.

Stood in front of her was Dana and Drea Nightsky. These two girls were the twins Fenella and Griselda had switched flats with and the four girls were fairly good friends with each other but the twins still tended to go around together and so did Fenny and Gris. Both girls were tall and pale with freckles, blue eyes and curly ginger hair that just touched their chin.

"What is the matter?" Drea asked. The twins could be told apart because their freckle placement was quite different.

"And where is Gris?" Dana asked as she did not think she had ever seen the girls separately.

At the mention of her best friend Fenella shook her head and started crying again, the twins glanced at each other. Neither remembered a time in the few months they had known the girl when she was upset or walking down the street alone for that matter. Drea put her arm around the brunette.

"Come on, let's go back to the flat we can talk there." the girl said and the three of them walked to the flat that belonged to the twins.

* * *

The three girls walked through the door of the flat. The flat was exactly the same layout as Fenella and Griselda's but an lot cleaner.

"Sit down" Dana said as Fenella went and sat on the sofa looking miserable.

"Why are you upset?" Dana asked concerned why she was like this.

"And where on earth is Gris?" Drea asked still confused why she wasn't with her.

"At the cafe I suspect..." Fenella simply replied acting like it didn't matter.

"Okay...and why are you not with her?" Drea asked still unsure where this was heading.

"Griselda has a...boyfriend." the brunette said "She just introduced me to him" Fenny said her heart hurting again as she said it.

"And...that is bad?" Dana asked not really catching on to what the problem was.

"Of course it is bad" Fenny said tearing up again and wiping her eyes "Our friendship is over" the girl said almost dramatically.

"I am so confused, why does her having a boyfriend change anything?" Drea asked still really not catching on to the point.

"Because...if I want to hang with her I have to hang with him AND her and he called her Grissy!...That is my nickname for her, I invented it and no-one else is allowed to use it but me, it's a personal name." Fenella said sadly and angrily all at the same time.

"Well I know it is hard but this had to happen eventually right?" Dana said like it was a matter of fact.

"Yes, I know it must be hard when you have spent so long with one person and it has only ever been you two, I remember when Dana got her first boyfriend, I found it hard too but I got used to the idea." Drea said recalling a situation similar for the two of them.

"I am such an idiot." Fenella said more to her self than to the girls.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked confused what she meant.

"I never told them how I feel and now it is too late to do anything, why did I not say anything before?" she asked herself again not talking to the twins but to herself.

"You are really not making any sense." Drea said getting so confused over Fenella.

Fenella wiped her eyes as tears had fallen again. She would not admit it to her friends but the reason she was so upset was for a much deeper reason. Last year when they were still in school Fenella had realised her feelings for her best friend ran much deeper. She didn't know how she came to this realisation exactly but it came to her. She was in love with her best friend. She valued their friendship more than anything which is exactly the reason she never told her friend, she would not do anything to make the friendship awkward and because she had been too much of a coward to admit it, she had now lost her to someone else.

"I need ice cream" the girl said standing up suddenly.

"Ice cream?" the twins said in unison.

"Yes ice cream helps with everything" the girl said as she cried again and walked out the flat. The twins just sat there confused about the whole thing.

* * *

Griselda had gone back into the cafe after being unable to find her friend. She knew there was no point looking around the whole of Cambridge for her when she was just going to not listen to her anyway. Entering the cafe she sighed and sat down at the table with her boyfriend.

"Sorry I hope I did not upset her too much" Ganon said sweetly he had been looking forward to meeting Grissy's best friend and now he scared her away.

"It is not your fault, I should have prepared her more, I just didn't think she would take it quite so badly." Griselda admitted, she thought she would have at least tried to accept it.

"Well I got you cake, does cake help?" Ganon asked pushing a piece of lemon cake towards his girlfriend.

"Cake always helps" Gris replied as she slowly ate the cake.

"I am sure she will come around once she gets over the shock, what is the longest you two have ever gone without talking?" Ganon asked interested in exactly how long they had been separated.

"Mmm" Gris said as she thought about her answer "Three hours" the girl replied before eating a bit more cake.

"That is it?" Ganon asked amazed, he had expected a few days at least.

"Yes, we were fighting because I got Fen caught up in a prank and we got really badly punished, but after three hours she came to my room because she had missed me." Gris said sadly, hoping this situation will work out the same.

"Then I am sure she will come around." Ganon said reassuring her.

"I hope so, I don't know what I would do if I lost her, we have been friends for so long." Griselda said trying not to think what the outcome would be like if it turned out differently.

"Plus you share a flat so you have to see each other all the time." Ganon replied with an obvious fact that they did share and there was no way of not seeing each other.

"True..., are you not having anything?" Griselda asked realising her boyfriend was not eating.

"No, I am not really hungry, I would rather stare at you eating" he said with a smile as he leaned his chin on his hands and looked at her.

"No don't I hate when people watch me eat." Griselda said embarrassed causing her to blush and go completely red on her cheeks.

"Aww you are blushing." Ganon said with a laugh, seeing her turn red.

"Stop it" the blonde said smiling as she looked at her cake, trying to hide her face.

"You are so fun to tease" the young teenager said, so amused by his girlfriend.

"You are mean" the blonde girl said hating how he was teasing her.

"That is not mean, this is mean." he said as he stole a piece of her cake with his hand.

"Hey get your own, I thought you said you weren't hungry?" the girl stated hating he stole her cake after he said he didn't want anything.

"I wasn't but stealing someone else's food is always better." he said playfully as he popped the piece of cake in his mouth.

"You do know you are supposed to be nice to your girlfriend?" Grisleda said being cute with him.

"Says who?" he said in an jokey way, looking at her like she was the most beautiful and fascinating person in the world.

The young couple sat in the cafe laughing and joking for over an hour. In the back of her mind Griselda was missing her friend but they would make up soon...right? The second she got home Fen would hug her and everything will go back to normal and they would be best friends still.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Griselda put her key in the lock and unlocked the door of the flat before stepping into the hallway. It was all too quiet at the time.

"Fen" Griselda said as she walked further into the flat and placed her keys on the hook on the wall. She turned around and noticed something on the coffee table and curiously went to see what it was.

She realised it was an empty white tub and she picked it up and found the lid underneath. The tub said "Chocolate Ice Cream".

Griselda then remembered buying that tub last week because Fenella had sneaked it into the trolley, neither of them had eaten any of it yet to her knowledge which meant the girl had just consumed a whole tub of ice cream! Though Griselda knew that Fenella liked ice cream when she was upset or ill or hurt, it was her comfort food.

* * *

"FEN" Griselda shouted as her friend had not responded to her before. When she still got no reply Griselda walked to the door on the left which was her friend's bedroom and started to knock over and over again. She did this for a good five minutes until the door flew open.

"Will you stop that!" Fenella said angrily.

Griselda got a good look at her friend then. Her eyes were red and her nose looked stuffy like she had been crying for a long time.

"You have been crying...are you really that upset about Ganon?" Griselda asked shocked that she would be that emotional.

"Of course I am upset, what did you expect me to do?" Fenella asked as she walked out of her room with her arms folded and stood in front of Griselda.

"Fen, Ganon was looking forward to meeting you, you should not have ran out like that. It was so rude." Griselda said seriously to her.

"I don't want to talk to your stupid boyfriend!" Fenella said angrily as she turned to her friend still with her arms folded across her chest.

"He is not stupid! Why can you not be happy for me? If you were the one with the boyfriend I would be happy for you." Griselda said raising her voice a little.

Fenella did not reply to that but stood there looking at the floor with a scowl on her face.

"Why are you being like this?" Griselda asked confused what was going on.

Griselda was worried about her friend. She was acting very out of character. She had never really known her friend to get so upset or angry, Fenella usually laughed most stuff off. She was not used to her being like this.

"You know why, we are supposed to be best friends and you go off with some guy!" Fenella replied her anger still in her voice.

"Hey that is not true, you ran out I did go after you but I couldn't find you." Griselda replied growing annoyed.

"How could you let that guy...call you Grissy?" Fenella asked hurt, it was personal and Gris knew that.

"It is only a name" Griselda said without thinking. She really did love they had special nicknames for each other but she was stressed and annoyed it had just come out.

Fenella gasped as tears fell out of her eyes. Griselda's lack of response to their personal nicknames hurting her even more.

"You...he has got to you, it is not just a name it is MY name for you, remember when we were first years and we wanted special nicknames to show we would be friends forever..." Fenella replied trying to explain how special those names were.

"I know, I did tell him not to call me it but he said it is cute, what's the harm?" Griselda shrugged it wasn't a big deal to her.

"It is cute when I call you it." Fenella replied her anger building up more again.

"Fen" Griselda said taking a breath to calm herself down a little and placing her hands on her friends shoulders.

"This was always going to happen at some point, we both know that, I will tell him to call me Gris and then can we be friends again, you don't have to see him, I will see him at other times." Griselda suggested as she wants no to have the two of them back to normal.

"No, we always spent our days together and you are going to ditch me in the evening for some guy who has bad fashion taste." Fenella said moving out of her friends grip.

"So you want me to be single forever is that it?" Griselda asked really confused what she was saying.

"No, grr you don't get it, I just want things to go back to normal." Fenella said biting her lip and looking down.

"Nothing has changed, you are blowing this way out of proportion." Griselda said fed up with her friend acting this way over something so simple.

"I am not" Fenella said angrily.

"Oh you know what I can not talk to you when you are like this." Griselda said really annoyed at her friends mood.

"Then don't talk to me, why don't you go round to see your little lover boy?" Fenella replied rudely to her.

She knew she was being unfair but she couldn't help it. Her heart was hurting so much in that moment that she wanted Griselda to feel how much she had hurt her.

"Well at least he is not going to moan at me all night!" Griselda shouted back.

"I am not moaning at you." Fenella said throwing it back.

"You know, I came here to try and make up, I came to tell you I still want to be friends but if you are going to act like this maybe we should..." Griselda started but did not finish, she didn't want to say what she was thinking.

"Should what?" Go on say it!" Fenella shouted angrily already knowing what she was going to say.

"Maybe we should not be friends anymore, I don't want a friend who treats me like this." Griselda shouted loudly, she didn't want to say it but felt like she had no other choice.

"Good because I don't want to be your friend anyway!" Fenella shouted as she pushed past Griselda and walked to the front door.

"Now where are you going?" Griselda asked as though nothing had really been said.

"OUT" Fenny shouted as she stormed out the flat slamming the door loudly behind her.

Griselda waited really thinking the brunette would come back but she didn't. The blonde sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands wondering how she could say something so stupid. The second the words had left her mouth she regretted them and now it was too late.

* * *

Fenella went to the nearest toilets and locked herself in a cubicle crying to herself. She did not want anyone to see her in this state. Her heart was shattered as she realised she had lost her love and her best friend both at the same time.

* * *

When Griselda went to bed that night at ten her friend was still not back, she was really worried about her and knew she should go and look for her but with everything that had happened the girl fell asleep instantly.

Gris woke up only about two hours later and looked over at the time seeing it was five in the morning. It might have been early but Gris jumped out of bed and threw on the top and jeans she had previously been wearing before running towards her door wondering if her friend was back.

She ran out of her room and straight into her friends but because it was dark she could not tell if she was there. With a hopeful smile she turned on the light but her smile fell as she realised the bed was empty.

Griselda was now worried about where her friend could be and ran out her friends room to grab her keys when she noticed a piece of folded paper with her name on it. She snatched it up quickly and read it.

* * *

Gris

I know you are probably worried about Fenny

She is fine she is at ours sleeping on the sofa

I think you best stay away from each other for

a bit as emotions are high.

Dana

* * *

Griselda read the letter twice until the words blurred as her eyes filled with tears. The girl slid down the wall and sat on the floor finally letting herself cry over her lost best friend. Pain in her heart that one simple thing had ruined a long wonderful friendship. One fight and everything was over between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day Griselda got up slowly and got dressed. The flat was all to quiet without Fenella there making noise. Griselda sighed and left the flat to go to her first lesson of the day.

As she was leaving the flat she saw the twins leaving their flat with Fenella. For a moment Fenella caught her eye but then walked away in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, I did not know you would be here at the same time" Griselda said to the twins apologetically.

"We live next door it was bound to happen sooner or later." Dana replied like it was apparent they would bump into each other.

"How was she last night?" Griselda asked still concerned. It might be true the girls were not talking but Griselda still cared about her well-being.

"Not great to be honest." Drea said as the three of them started walking in the direction of their classroom.

"I don't think she slept much, I got up at four to get a glass of water and she was still awake." Dana said sadly retelling how she had seen her through the night.

Griselda thought it best not to mention she had not slept either, it wouldn't change anything if she did.

* * *

Arriving at the classroom Grisleda looked up and saw a couple of her friends from her discussion group. She went and sat next to them giving the twins permission to go and sit with Fenny.

The tension from the two of them not talking hanged in the air. Everyone looked awkward not sure what to say to either one of them. Gris sat with the other girls not listening to a word they were saying but laid her chin on her arms sadly. She was miserable she missed Fen and her chatting and giggling at the back of the class . She really missed her best friend.

The twins were talking to Fenella trying to cheer her up a little bit, though Fenella was looking at the floor not listening to a thing. Her heart was hurting so much she felt like a part of her had been ripped out as she watched her friend on the other side of the room.

She carried on watching the blonde sadly. She was so angry at the girl but she never thought she could miss anyone so much either. It hit her again then that she had lost her and she stood up walking out the classroom as she felt herself tearing up again.

* * *

The two girls did not see each other again until lunchtime. Fenella was sat with the twins and Grisleda was sat with her friends from her discussion group including Ganon. Griselda faked smiles and laughs pretending to be interested in what everyone was talking about and pretending she was not broken-hearted. She forced food down her throat only because she had too.

"Are you not going to eat that?" Drea asked worriedly. She watched as Fenella played with the food on her plate but made no attempt to eat it.

"I am not hungry" the brunette said as she put her fork down. Giving up playing with the food before her.

"Them words did not seriously just come out of your mouth!?" Dana asked shocked. She had always know Fenella to have a large appetite.

"Oh just leave me alone!" Fenella said angrily as she stormed out the hall.

* * *

As the days went by things if possible got worst. Griselda was miserable she walked around the college normally pale and did not seem interested in anything anymore. She had stopped attending her discussion group and barely spoke two words to Ganon because she was so miserable.

Fenella on the other hand was expressing a different emotion. Anger. She was always shouting and stomping around. Pupils stopped talking to her not wanting to be on the receiving end of her abuse.

A week later it became apparent how much not talking was affecting the girls. Both of them were sat in their spell lesson with Jenny Wendle their year head teaching them. Fenella was sat on the complete opposite side of the room as Griselda and neither girl was paying much attention to what was being taught.

After what felt like hours the bell went and everyone got up to leave.

"Your essays on the forbidden spells are due in on Thursday, make sure they are ready to be handed in, no excuses." the teacher said over the racket the students were making trying to get out of the door.

"Fenella, Griselda can I have a word with both of you please." the teacher asked as she saw the girls heading to the door.

"Griselda we will start with you, wait outside Miss Feverfew." Jenny said sternly. Fenella rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Right Gris, are you okay?" the teacher asked concerned over both of them and the friendship she could already tell had had something disrupt it.

"Yes of course Miss" Griselda said with a small hint of a smile. Though wasn't too convincing to her teacher.

"You don't seem it, I have realised you and Fenella are not talking?" the teacher said expressing her observations.

Grisleda shrugged pretending not to care like it was just normal and nothing had happened.

"The thing is Grisleda" Jenny said as she picked a piece of paper off of her desk "Your work is suffering" Jenny said handing her student the piece of paper with her grades on it.

It was ridiculed with mistakes and was not up to standard. Griselda usually got good grades so this was worrying. It was an obvious sign to her teacher something was up.

"You need to concentrate, if you are in an argument with Fenella don't let it affect your work." the teacher said concerned for her wanting her to be back to her usual standard of work.

"Yes...sorry Miss" Griselda said simply.

"Right, send Fenella in" the teacher said not sure how much of what she said had gone in her students head.

Griselda left the classroom and Fenella looked at her as she came out. The brunette said nothing but walked into the classroom to see her teacher.

"Ahh Fenny, how are you today?" Jenny asked cheerfully.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders in response then folded her arms.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, I have heard you and Griselda are fighting." the teacher said wanting to get to the bottom of the issues.

"Yes so what has that got to do with you?" Fenella asked really rudely.

"It has to do with me because your work is suffering." the teacher replied now using a stern voice.

Fenella rolled her eyes acting bored, not caring about anything her teacher has to say.

"I have had no work from you in over a week and if I don't get it off of you I am afraid I will have to fail you for this topic." Jenny warned Fenny seriously.

"OH WHATEVER, FAIL ME I DON'T CARE!" Fenny said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

The two girls almost in a similar situation, both suffering alone without each other and both suffering to keep up with their work and their usual grades. Both lost and not themselves without each other. Both too stubborn to do anything about it and fix what has gone wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes I know that in the 90's version they did not use the magic mirror to communicate with people however I love this addtion in the 2017 series and decided to add it in.

* * *

Chapter Six

Fenella sat down on her chair as she held up a card to the mirror with her mothers name on it. Apparently Griselda had told the twins her mother had been trying to call her so she was getting around to answering.

Her mother appeared in the mirror and smiled happily as she saw her only daughter appear but when looking at the state her daughter looked to be in her smiled dropped.

"Fenny darling what happened to you?" her mother asked concerned and confused. She looked a lot like her daughter apart from she had blue eyes and her daughter had brown.

"Nothing..." Fenella replied simply not caring how she looked right now.

"You look a mess" her mother told her truthfully.

It is true. Fenella's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing, her ponytail was messy and she looked like she had not slept in a week.

"I am fine mum" Fenella moaned wishing her mum would stop talking about how she looked.

"Where on earth are you? That is not your flat." her mother said as she noticed the flat had different furniture and a different layout to her daughter's.

"I am at the twins you know Dana and Drea?" Fenella replied with a shrug.

"Have you and Griselda been out all night again? ...Where is she anyway?" her mother asked confused even when she spoke to her daughter in the mirror the other girl was always in the background.

"We are not friends anymore okay" Fenella said annoyed.

"Ahh...of course" her mother said not wanting to push her daughter to tell her more even though it made no sense to her whatsoever.

"Oh well, I am sure you two will patch things up, I have never known you two to fight for long" her mother said always loving her daughter and Griselda's friendship.

"This time is different" Fenella said honestly to her, it was different they really weren't friends anymore.

Her mother nodded sadly and was just about to reply when she turned to her side clearly distracted by someone in the background.

"What? Okay darling in a minute" she said to the person at the side of her.

"Is that Finnick?" Fenella asked her mother.

"Yes he wants to talk to you" her mother replied sharing what he wanted.

"Okay put him on then" Fenny replied happy to talk to her brother.

Finnick was Fenella's older brother. There was two years of age between them and he was nineteen. He had finished college the year before and now lived back at home working.

"Okay see you later darling" her mother said blowing her a kiss as she walked out of the frame and a teenager that had brown hair but lighter than his sisters appeared.

"Hey Fin" Fenella said as he appeared before her.

"Hey sis, I heard you tell mum you and Gris are not friends anymore." he said admitting he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yes that is correct so what?" Fenny asked it annoyed her that he had been listening to everything.

"Well, the only time I remember you two fighting was that time you thought she had eaten your cake, but that lasted what ten minutes?" her brother asked knowing their fights never lasted very long.

"Yes well, things have changed, She has a boyfriend" Fenella told him the reason they started fighting this time and why they had fallen out.

"Ahh I see, you are jealous, I know you like her." Finnick said a smile on his face at figuring out why they weren't friends really.

"Yes...okay I do but how do you know that, I have never told anyone?" Fenella asked her brother shocked and taken a back that he had known that.

"I know because it is obvious, I know you have a crush you flirt with her all the time" her brother told her having seen the two of them every holiday and seeing his sister flirting with her friend.

"I do not!" Fenny replied annoyed and defensive.

"You really do" her brother said with a laugh, it was amusing seeing his sister like this.

"Okay fine so I do" Fenella whispered "So what?" Fenella asked quietly.

"Well, if I were you I would be grateful even to get to be friends with her, I know it is not what you want exactly but you still get to see her and talk to her" Finnick said. "What I am saying is, are you really going to blow an amazing friendship over something stupid?" he asked her wanting her to seriously think about everything she will be losing.

"No...I guess you are right" Fenella said with a deep sigh.

Someone shouted in the background and Finnick turned around.

"Oops I left the dinner in the oven, got to go" he said rushing off to tend to the food.

"Okay good luck" Fenella said as he signed off to go for his punishment.

Fenella sat there thinking seriously about her brother's advice, maybe he was right she shouldn't just throw it away.

* * *

Griselda was currently sat on a sofa in Ganon's flat, Ganon had a flatmate who was currently out of the house and Ganon had invited her around to watch some films and catch up.

"Grissy" he said. Griselda had been in a world of her own and at hearing that nickname she smiled thinking it was Fenella.

"Are you okay?" he asked bringing his girlfriend back to reality and back to the realisation her and Fenella were no longer friends.

"Oh yes sorry, was just distracted" she said as she took the drink of orange juice he had handed her and took a small sip.

"Grissy" Ganon said as he put his own glass on a coaster. He had something on his mind he wanted to find out the answer too.

"Ganon" Gris replied unsure what he wanted.

"There is something I have wanted to do for a while now" he said starting to share what was bothering him and was on his mind.

"And what is that?" Grisleda asked intrigued at what it was he was wanting to know.

"This" Ganon said as he leaned in to Griselda and gently kissed her on the lips.

Griselda kissed her boyfriend back and waited to feel it. That spark, that feeling of love, the perfect mind blowing kiss but she didn't feel it. She felt nothing between the two of them.

Ganon pulled away with a smile and Grisleda faked one knowing in that moment their relationship was wrong and that is when she realised she had felt a spark before but only by one person's touch. That one person ran through her head like someone was shouting their name over and over in her mind.

Fenella.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After speaking to her brother Fenella really started to think about his advice. Maybe she was being stupid. Deep down she had known for a long time that her friend might not feel the same way about her and she was always grateful for the fact she still got to spend time with her.

The other thing was Fenella missed her. She missed her friend so much. She was miserable and temperamental without her friend and playing pranks by yourself was not fun.

That is why she decided enough was enough. Even if she had to be friends with Griselda and her boyfriend she was prepared to do that if she could have her friend back. She was sick of fighting over something so stupid.

* * *

Griselda had also being doing a lot of thinking too. She knew now the truth, Fenella was the love of her life, it had taken her all these years to realise it but finally it hit her.

When Ganon had kissed her she felt nothing, it felt wrong and she felt no love for him whatsoever but him kissing her made her recall an incident. An incident when there had been a spark she had not experienced since.

* * *

The day this incident had happened in question was when Fenella and Griselda were still in school, forth years to be exact. It was very late at night, gone past midnight at least and Griselda was sat on her bed with Fenella trying to stop herself from giggling loudly.

"Shh, HB will hear us." Fenny whispered trying to shut her up.

"I know but I can't help it" Gris says biting her tongue attempting to stop herself.

The girls had decided to have a midnight feast and currently had food on the bed they had taken from the kitchen. They were stuffing themselves with all the things their school never served and that was saved for the teachers.

"This is one of the best ideas we have ever had." Fenella said as she picked up a bar of chocolate and ate it happily.

"Yes and the teachers can't prove it was us when they discover food is missing." Grisleda replied as she ate some sweets.

"Very true" Fenella said a sly grin on her face at getting away with this awesome prank.

Gris chewed her food for a few seconds more before pausing and looking at her friend.

"Fen, I wanted to give you something." Griselda said nervously to her friend.

"Give me something? What for?" Fenella asked not sure what it was she wanted to give her.

"For your birthday, I know it's not until next week but, well I wanted to give it to you in private." Griselda said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she pulled a small parcel out of her bedside table. It was rectangle shaped and wrapped in blue shiny wrapping paper and topped with a ribbon.

Fenella took it and looked at her friend, smiling but unsure what she had been given.

"Go on open it please" Griselda said wanting to see her reaction as she opened it.

Fenella ripped off the wrapping paper trying to be quiet as she knew Hardbroom had expert hearing. Pulling the paper away she saw the present she had received.

It was a silver photo frame with stars around it and in the frame was a picture of Fenella and Griselda with their arms around each other and beaming for the camera.

"Oh Gris" Fenella said as she stared at the picture,nailed with pure joy and happiness.

"Do you like it? I know it's not much but you were so happy when we got those photographs taken in Spain I thought it would be nice to have one you can keep." Griselda explained why she had chosen to give it to her.

"Oh Gris I love it" Fenella said touched at the thoughtful gift.

"Really?" Griselda asked not sure if her friend was just being nice so as not to hurt her feelings.

Fenella lowered the photograph placing it on her bed gently and then leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek with a smile.

"I absolutely love it" Fenella said being honest to her best friend. She really did love it, it was beautiful.

When Fenella had kissed her cheek her whole body had felt like jelly and like electricity was going through every inch of her body. She had never really thought much of it because of the time and thinking it was down to tiredness but when Ganon had kissed her she realised she had never felt like this since.

* * *

Both girls had gotten the same idea. They would go find each other and apologise and make up. Neither girl was happy without the other and it was time for them both to accept they were wrong and be friends again.

Griselda was in a rush looking for her friend not sure exactly where she was. The blonde girl was running down the corridor looking for any sign of her friend. She was rushing so much she did not notice the brunette in question coming in the opposite direction and walked right into her sending her flying onto the floor.

Fenella's good mood disappeared in that moment she stood up rubbing her arm as she had landed on top of it and glared at the blonde girl.

"Oh so this is how it is, is it? We are not friends anymore so you push me onto the floor?" she asked her friend loudly.

"Of course not, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Griselda replied honestly.

"Is this how it is going to be now? You thumping me in corridors?" Fenella asked annoyed not listening to the blonde girl.

"No I..." Griselda started to say but Fen interrupted her.

"You know I was coming to find you to say sorry, I was coming to say I wanted to be friends again and I am sorry for being so stupid but maybe I was wrong if being with Ganon has turned you like this..." Fenella replied going on and on before the blonde.

Fenella continued to go on and on for a good few minutes about everything and Grisleda watched her talk her pink lips moving at one hundred miles per hour in her anger.

That is when Griselda did it. She couldn't help herself and frankly it was the only way she could think of to shut her up.

Grisleda grabbed a hold of her friends face with both her hands causing her friend to fall silent in shock but before she could stop herself she planted her lips onto her friends slowly. For a few moments both girls kissed each other gently until Griselda pulled away and they just stared at one another in shock.

"W...What are you doing, You and Ganon?" Fenella asked flustered trying not to show how amazing that had felt to her.

"I dumped Ganon." Griselda replied with a smile as her friend just looked at her in shock. The blonde took hold of the brunette's hands and started to speak.

"I missed you so much and then I realised I don't love Ganon. I never did, the only person I have ever loved is you, it just took me this long to realise it...I am sorry for hurting you I understand now why you were hurting so much." Griselda said apologising for everything.

Fenella continued to look at her friend in shock and then for the first time in weeks her face broke into a smile and she threw herself at her friend hugging her. Gris hugged back realising how amazing it felt to have her in her arms again.

"I love you too" Fenella said smiling into the girls back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Both girls were up early the next morning. Fenella had officially moved back in and they had both agreed not to talk about the time when they were not friends. Both girls left their rooms at the same time in their pyjamas and smiled when they saw each other.

"Oh well Hello, you are looking radiating this morning" Griselda said as she walked closer to her now girlfriend.

"You are looking beautiful like always" Fenella replied as they reached each other and kissed each other gently on the lips both blushing at the still new experience.

"Mmm you taste sweet" Griselda smirked as she pulled out the kiss.

"Not as sweet as you" Fenella replied kissing her some more.

"Mmm, well I need to shower" Griselda said again pulling out the kiss having to go shower.

"No you smell lovely don't leave me" Fenella said not wanting her to leave her just yet.

"I won't be long Miss Mushy" Griselda said walking in the bathroom and closing the door after winking at her girlfriend.

"Yes" Fenella cheered as she sat on the sofa happy that they were now dating.

* * *

After both girls had showered they sat on the sofa and cuddled up to watch a film as they decided to have a lazy Saturday.

"Throw it" Fenella said as Griselda took a piece of popcorn and threw it in the air for the brunette to catch in her mouth.

"Missed" Griselda said with a laugh as the piece of popcorn landed on the floor.

She threw another piece which hit Fenella's lip and bounced off.

"You are so bad at this" Griselda replied laughing at her for missing every throw.

"Come on third time lucky" Fenella said as Griselda rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn in the air and this time she caught it in her mouth.

"Told you I could do it" Fenella said chewing happily, proud of herself.

"You are so cute" Griselda said as she leaned in to peck her girlfriend on the lips and then she pulled away.

Fenella swallowed the popcorn and looked at her before she leaned in and kissed her on the lips again.

The kisses between the two girls had so far lasted a few seconds but this time they started to kiss back dragging out the kiss for longer. They were so caught up in each other they did not hear the knocking.

* * *

"Whoops sorry" Dana said as she walked into their flat and saw the two of them making out.

The two girls pulled away from each other but kept their arms around each other as they looked at the twins.

"Who kissed who first?" Drea asked neither twin seeming fazed or shocked to see the two friends kissing.

"Grissy did" Fenella replied answering her question.

"YES I WIN A FIVER" Dana shouted as she put her hand out telling her sister she wanted her money.

"You had a bet which one of us would kiss the other first?" Gris asked as she pulled her arms away from around her girlfriends neck and instead placed a hand on her knee.

"Of course we did, we made this bet a few days after we met you." Drea replied with a laugh, the girls could always see there was something more between them.

"But wait, how did you know we had a crush on each other?" Fenella asked as she knew neither of them had said anything to anyone.

"How can we not? Dana asked as though it was obvious to them.

"Literally all you two do is flirt" Drea replied simply stating what they were always doing.

"We do not" Griselda said defending herself as she never felt like she was flirting.

"Yes you do" Dana said throwing it back at her again.

"Oh Grissy, your hair looks so clean and fresh today I love it" Drea said mocking Fenella before them.

"Oh my Fen, your brown eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky" Dana mocked Griselda playing along.

"Since when do either of us speak like that?" Griselda asked thinking their expressions were awful.

"I don't know but everyone knows you two have the hots for each other" Drea replied again as it was so apparent to all.

"I think even the teachers know too, they will probably have a party when it comes out you are together" Dana replied thinking that even the teachers would have noticed by now.

"Haha very funny" Fenella replied rolling her eyes.

"It is nice to see you two not trying to kill each other though" Dana said loving seeing how they were finally getting along again.

"Yes, we never had to go ahead with Plan C in the end" Drea replied thankful it didn't resort to that.

"Plan C?" Both Fenny and Gris asked together.

"Well Plan A was trying to get you both to talk, that did not work" Drea said sharing what their plan was.

"Plan B was to keep you apart as much as possible hoping you would see sense but it just made you both moody" Dana replied sharing the next stage in their plan.

"And Plan C was to lock you both in a room and not let you out again until you promised not to kill each other" The twins replied in unison.

"Oh thanks for that" Fenella said sarcastically.

"Oh it's no problem" Drea said with a smile.

"I think we best go, we have a lot to do today" Dana suddenly said ready to leave.

"We do?" Drea asked not thinking they had anything to do.

Dana gave her twin sister a look and she nodded in understanding.

"Oh right, yes lots to do, let's go sis" Drea said as they waved goodbye to the girls and left.

"Reckon they actually had anything to do?" Grisleda asked sensing they were just leaving the girls to be alone.

"No way, I think they just wanted us to have time alone" Fenella said agreeing with the thought Grissy had.

"Oh well I wonder what we should do?" Griselda asked with a smile.

"I can think of something" Fenella said as the two girls kissed each other once again.

Both girls knew in that moment they would be together forever and nothing will ever break them apart again.


End file.
